Harry Potter: Web of Infinity
by ronanprime
Summary: An acromantula bite in second year changes Harry in a big way. 20 years later, and Harry is being called upon to save the world once again. Harry/Nat Hermione/Bruce. Metahuman Harry. ABANDONED. Up for adoption.
1. Prologue

a/n: alright. so here's the deal. this story was inspired by Spider-man: Far from Home. I am planning on this being a five "book" series, covering the Avengers, Age of Ultron, Civil War, Infinity War, and Endgame, with possible side stories for other MCU movies if inspiration strikes. feel free to write your own side stories based on these stories if you like, just let me know that your doing so.

that said, please enjoy.

I do not own Harry Potter nor do i Own the Avengers. they are owned by J.K. Rowling and Disney respectively, I'm just playing in their sandbox.

Harry Potter: Web of Infinity.

Prologue.

12 year old Harry Potter tore through the trees, turning every so often to fire a spell at the giant spiders, that pursued him. 'Why did I come out here alone?' He thought to himself. 'Why did Hagrid have to tell me to follow the bloody spiders? Damn Ron, the bloody coward. Damn him for turning his back on me. Just because I can talk to snakes, some friend.' He just managed to jump over a fallen log in his path, when something large hit him from the side.

Harry could only watch in horror, as the large acromantula's massive pincers closed on his leg. A scream of pain tore itself from his lips, as the spider's poison flowed into his veins. He was going to die here, eaten by these nightmarish creatures, and no one would know. He would never be able to see Hermione again, or tell her how he felt about her. He would… a loud honking noise broke his musings, as Mr. Weasley's old, enchanted Ford Angelina slammed into the acromantula, sending the massive arachnid flying into the trees.

The beat up car circled around Harry, driving the giant spiders away. Once they were a safe distance, it stopped next to Harry, its driver side door opening. Harry scrambled in as fast as his injured leg would allow, and the car drove off.

By the time the old Ford reached the front door of the castle, Harry was unconscious. The Professors who had heard the honking of the car as it drove up, were horrified at the sight they saw. Severus Snape was quick to pull the dying boy from the car. "Poisoned." He said. "Bitten by an acromantula, it would appear." The Potions Master rushed to the infirmary, the boy he secretly thought of and cared for as a favorite nephew clutched carefully in his arms.

"Oh, Morgana!" Poppy Pomfrey cried out, as the group of Professors entered the ward. "On the bed. Quickly! Severus, I need a bezoar, now." The Hogwarts healer ordered, as Severus set the boy down as gently as he could. He reached into his pocket, and pulled ot the requested stone in his hand, a rare look of concern on his face.

"It may not be enough, Poppy." The sallow faced Potions Master said, as he and Pomfrey cast diagnostic charms on the boy. "There's at least 2 liters of acromantula venom in his system. He should be dead already. It's a miracle he's even still alive."

"Do what you can, Severus." said McGonagall, worry etched across her face. Severus nodded, as he and Pomfrey worked to stabilize the boy. An hour later, and the pair were still working on the boy. They had thought he was stable at one point, but the boy had slipped back to critical.

"Minerva, we can't do this on our own." Snape said, frantically. "Call for a healer from St Mungo's, quickly." McGonagall nodded, and rushed to Pomfrey's office. Five minutes later and she returned, Healer Andromeda Tonk nee Black at her side. Severus quickly explained what they knew of the situation, as the eldest Black sister opened her Healer's satchel.

"I can't believe nothing we've tried has worked." Andromeda growled, 30 minutes later. The trio was nearly at their wits end. "If only we had some Phoenix tears."

"Damn that Lucius Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall hissed, her eyes filling with tears. "We need Dumbledore." As the other Professors in the room voiced their agreement, a soft song filled the room. The group felt their hearts swell with hope, as the song grew louder. As it reached a crescendo, there was a burst of flames above Harry's bed.

When the flames cleared, they saw a beautiful red and gold feathered Phoenix perched on the headboard. Fawkes, Dumbledore's companion, fluttered down to the bed, and hopped along the prone body to Harry's wounded leg. Big silvery tears slid down the fire birds beak, and splashed into the wound. There was a sizzling noise as the tears mixed with the venom that lingered on the skin around the punctures.

As the tears coursed through his blood stream, fighting the acromantula venom, Harry began to thrash around on the bed. "Hold him down!" Andromeda cried, as she, Severus and Pomfrey jumped to do just that. Professor Flitwick showed just why he had been a 5 time World Dueling Champion, as his wand appeared in his hand, and he conjured straps to hold the boy down.

Andromeda, Pomfrey and Severus backed away, just in time as Harry began to glow with a crimson light, and a visible aura of magic built up around him. He began to scream, as his scar split open, and blood mixed with a blackish oozing substance leaked out. A second high pitched voice joined Harry's, as a cloud of pure black magic rose from the oozing scar.

The group of adults gasped in horrified shock, as a face appeared within the black cloud. A face that looked eerily familiar to Severus. The screaming reached a fever pitch, before the black cloud exploded into fine particles, that were swept up by the vortex of crimson magic.

As his magic continued to swirl around him, the Professors soon lost sight of Harry, as the bubble of magic turned opaque. Severus attempted to approach the bubble, waving his wand to cast a diagnostic charm. His magic seemed to bounce of the bubble, and the Potions Master was tossed back to crash into one of the empty beds. After checking on Severus, the group decided to leave the boy be for the time being.

It took 8 hours for the bubble to dissipate. When it did, the Hogwarts Staff stood in shock. Where once had laid a scrawny, malnourished, waif of a boy, now lay a healthy looking young preteen. Harry had gained a healthy amount of weight, in the form of nicely toned muscles. His pale skin had taken on a healthy tan color, and he had gained at least a foot in height.

Andromeda cast a diagnostic charm on the boy, and balked at the results. She turned and asked Severus and Pomfrey to do the same, in order to verify her findings. The two did so, and stared in wonder at the boy. "What is it?" McGonagall asked, worry tinting her voice. "What's happened? Is he alright?"

"He's fine, Minerva." Pomfrey said, shocked. "In fact he's better then fine. His Magical Core has grown and is fully charged. Any lingering effects from the Killing Curse when he was a baby have vanished, and he is in peak physical condition. The only oddities are the small bone growths on his knuckles, and some strange fluid sacks in the skin on his wrists."

"He is sleeping peacefully, now." Severus said, staring fondly at the boy. If the other Professors noticed, they didn't and wouldn't say anything about it to any one. Ever. "Let him rest for now, and we will find out why he was in the Forbidden Forest alone at night when he wakes."

Harry woke with a groan. He felt as if he had run from London to Hogwarts, then been trampled by a dragon. His head was pounding, and his hands and wrists hurt. There was a tingling in the pads if his fingers and toes. He gave another groan as he reached blindly for his glasses.

Someone placed them in his hand, and he put them on. Opening his eyes, he frowned, as the world blurred. He shook his head, took off the glasses and looked around again. Without his glasses he could see better than ever. And the sight that greeted him was not pleasant. Sitting next to him, were two of his favorite Professors. The two he secretly saw as the aunt and uncle he always wanted, but never had.

Severus and McGonagall scowled down at him, expectantly, arms crossed. "You have some explanations to give, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said. "What in Merlin's name would possess you to go confront a nest of acromantula in the Forbidden Forest? By yourself, at night?" Harry blushed and looked away from the looks of disappointment aimed his way by the two people he looked up to most.

"You could have died, Harry." Severus said, softly. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes.

"I had too. Fudge took Hagrid away, and Dumbledore is gone too." He said. Severus and McGonagall softened, as the boy's tears fell. "I had to find out what hurt Hermione, and was taking my family away from me. I was there when Hagrid was taken away. He said to follow the spiders. How was I supposed to know I'd wind up in an acromantula nest. I..i...i.." And with that the boy broke down into sobs of despair.

"Harry. Look at me." Severus said, moving to sit next to the distraught boy. He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, thankful they had moved him to a private room in the ward. McGonagall took the boy's hand in her own. Harry turned his tear streaked face to Severus. "Dumbledore and Hagrid won't be gone for long, and Hermione will soon be back to her old self. But ask yourself this, how would they feel if you had been killed? Minerva and I would have gone with you, if you had but asked. We all care about you and are here to protect you."

McGonagall nodded, drawing Harry's attention. "Now. Why don't you tell us what you found out. Then Madam Pomfrey will check you over."

"I didn't find out much." Harry sniffed, smiling weakly as Severus conjured a handkerchief, and dried the boy's eyes tenderly. "Only that Hagrid was framed for opening the chamber 50 years ago, and whatever the monster really is, the acromantula are scared to name it. Said it was their greatest enemy." Severus frowned, deep in thought, as Madam Pomfrey came in and began waving her wand over Harry.

"Very well. Minerva and I will look into this." Severus said. "And so will you. As part of your punishment, which includes a week of detention with each of us, you are to spend an hour a day researching what acromantula fear. Understand?"

"Yes Uncle Severus. May I visit with Hermione before I leave?" Harry asked. Minerva nodded, and Harry stood, dressed, and after checking with Madam Pomfrey, left. Snape sighed, thinking back to the day Harry had wormed his way into the normally ill tempered Potion Master's heart.

Flashback_

Severus had a bad feeling all day. So much so that he couldn't concentrate on teaching. To make matters worse, his thoughts were on his dearly departed best friend's son. Lily's boy. The child was in danger and Severus couldn't figure out how he knew it.

At lunchtime, he left the castle, and apperated to Little Whinging. It was as he was walking to the door that he heard the pained screams of a child. His wand was in his hand and a curse blew down the door. A quick check of the front rooms revealed nothing. It was in the kitchen that he found a sight that nearly stopped his heart.

There on the floor was a small waif of a boy, his face a mottled mess of nasty cuts and bruises. His arms and one of his legs were clearly broken, and a large beast of a man was in the process of breaking his other leg with a cricket bat.

"It's because...of … your freakishness…. I lost my job…. Boy." The man growled between swings. Near the stove a tall, thin, horse faced woman watched the abuse with a smile. "Should have drowned you as a baby." Vernon Dursley continued. Snape had seen enough.

A quick expelliamus, and the cricket bat went flying from the man's hand. A brace of spells later spells, and both husband and wife were bound and silenced. "HOW DARE YOU!" The Potions master roared. "I should kill the two of you, here and now. To not only blame a defenseless child for your own failures, but to then physically harm him as well. Lily was right about you, Petunia Evans. You are a horrible person. I pity your child, if this is what he has to look up to." A quick pair of wand flicks later and a pair of Patroni flew off through the wall. Minutes later, Albus Dumbledore, and a squad of Aurors entered the house, to find Severus tending to the unconscious Harry Potter.

"Severus? What happened?" Dumbledore breathed in shock.

"I had a bad feeling all day. I don't know why, but I felt it necessary to check on the boy." Severus said, bitter, painful tears of rage barely kept in check, as the boy needed more healing than he could prove. "As I walked up, I heard the boy scream. So I entered and found that… that bastard beating the child with a cricket bat. The bitch was standing there watching. I disarmed him and bound them both, before summoning you and the Aurors, and tending to the boy."

Dumbledore and the Aurors gasped in shock, the Auror healer moving over to Severus and Harry. "The boy needs St. Mungo's. Now." She said, pulling a portkey from her pocket.

"I'm going with you." Severus said. Dumbledore nodded, and the trio vanished in a swirling rainbow of light. The two of the remaining Aurors also pulled out a pair of portkeys and rook custody of the Adult Dursleys. Gawain Robards stalked over to Petunia.

"We'll be taking these two in." Kingsley Shacklebolt growled, taking hold of Vernon Dursley, as

"There should be a second child." Dumbledore said, sadly. He had thought Harry would be safe here. Apparently he had been tragically wrong. The 3rd Auror, Hestia Jones, went in search of the child. She wasn't gone long, as the boy was found in the den, munching happily on biscuits his pudgy little eyes fixed on the telly.

Flashback end_

Severus sighed, the 7 year old Harry had made a full recovery. Dumbledore acknowledged his mistake, and the Ministry' at the headmaster's suggestion had granted Snape with custody of the boy.

With the help from the other Professors, Severus had raised Harry as he thought Lily and James would have. The boy had grown up happy and as healthy as an abused child couldn within the halls of Hogwarts. The students loved the happy child.

Unfortunately, no amount of nutrient potions had reversed the 6 years of malnourishment and abuse the boy had received at the hands of the Dursleys. He was still small and thin. The Dursleys themselves were currently serving a 15 year sentence in muggle jail. Their son, Dudley had been placed into the foster care system.

The former spy knew that the Death Eaters expected him to hand the boy to the Dark Lord, if and when he returned, but Severus would burn in hell before that happened.

It had been 3 weeks since the incident, and Harry was feeling a little odd. His senses felt like they had been supercharged. He could see everything more clearly. Colors were more vibrant than ever. He could hear the muttered conversation that followed him, as though his classmates were speaking normally. His fingers and toes were constantly tingling, and his knuckles and wrists itched like crazy. While Harry had been able to ignore it all for a while, it soon became too much for him.

In Potions that day, he had used the special signals he and his Uncle Severus had come up with to let the Potions Master know that he needed to talk. Snape who was nearby checking on Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, nodded imperceptibly.

Once dinner had ended that night, Severus had come to collect him. The duo made their way to the dungeon in comfortable silence. Once they were settled in Severus's Quarters, a cup of tea in hand, the man looked at him expectantly.

"I feel weird Uncle Severus." Harry said. "I can see things really well, and I can hear even the quietest of sounds. And something weird is happening with my knuckles."

"Weird how, Harry?" Severus asked. In answer, Harry clenched his fists and flicked his wrists slightly. From the knuckles of both hands, 4 small bony points popped up. Snape grabbed Harry's hands gently, and examined the bone points. He frowned slightly, as small drops of viscous fluid leaked from the tip of the points.

The Professor summoned a small vial to his hand and collected the drops. Harry watched in fascination as Severus examined the liquid, casting several spells on it. "Interesting." The man mused. "It would appear to be a modified acromantula venom. I would suggest being very careful about punching anyone, Harry. Keep your claws retracted at all times."

"Yes Uncle Severus." Harry said. "That's not all though. Watch." Severus arched a brow as the boy turned toward the dueling dummy in the corner. He raised his arm, palm up, bent his middle 2 fingers in and flicked his wrist out. Severus's eyes widened in shock, as what appeared to be spider silk shot from the boys wrist, and stuck to the dummy. Harry yanked the cord like strand of web, and the dummy went sailing across the room to slam into the opposite wall, Harry and Severus ducking just in time.

Harry scrambled through the tunnel, the Basilisk hot on his heels. He flicked his wrist, and shot web at the wall of a cross tunnel using it to turn the corner quicker. The Basilisk rushed past, unable to turn in time. The boy, clad in a crimson and black, skin tight suit, rushed into the main chamber. A flick of his wrist, and web shot toward the ceiling, allowing him to swing up to the top of the statue of Salazar Slytherin. A second web brought the Sword of Gryffindor to his hand.

The shade of Tom Riddle watched, a scowl on his face, as the Basilisk emerged from a larger tunnel. ~Get the boy!~ He hissed in Parceltongue. ~Kill him!~ The Basilisk reared up, bringing its head level with Harry. It roared, and lunged, mouth wide, fangs bared.

Behind his mask, Harry's eyes narrowed. A squeeze of his fists brought out his bone spikes, and as the Basilisk came near, he thrust the sword up and into the roof of its mouth. The fangs of the beast tried to penetrate the crimson dragon scales of Harry's suit, but broke on contact with the magically strengthened material. The Basilisk gave a pain filled scream as the sword pierced its brain. Just to be safe, Harry reared back and punched the roof of the creature's mouth, sending his Venom into the creature.

The beast fell, dead, to the ground. Riddle gave a wordless scream of rage, as Harry swung down to the ground. The Shade calmed itself, and stared at Harry confidently. "So Potter, it would seem you have powers after all. It makes no difference. Ginny will soon be dead, and I will be reborn. Then, Potter, I will kill you."

Harry smirked under his mask. It was just like the muggle comics that Uncle Severus detested, but bought for him anyway. The Villain always spent way too much time on their monologue, when the should just kill the hero. The boy knelt, and picked up the small black diary. Pulling off his mask, and smiled. Riddle stopped talking, and stared at him. "What do you think your doing, Potter? Put that down, now!"

"Not a chance, slime ball." Harry said, and drove his Venom Spikes into the book. Riddle screamed, as a black fluid began to ooze from the book. Harry punched the book three more times. Riddle gave one last scream, and vanished if a black flash of magic.

The motes of magic began to swirl around Harry, turning from black to crimson, and was absorbed into the boy. Harry shuddered, as he felt his magic settle, and closed his eyes. A small moan startled him, and he quickly put his mask back on.

Ginny Weasley sat up shakily, and looked around. "Who are you?" She asked, disappointedly when she saw the masked person kneeling a few feet from her. She had hoped it would be her crush, Harry Potter who rescued her.

"You can call me Crimson Spider, miss." Harry said, trying to make his voice deeper. He knew about Ginny's crush on him. Honestly the girl made him uncomfortable. That she was Ron's little sister, made it worse.

"Oh. What happened?" Ginny asked, seeing the destroyed diary, and the cooling corpse of the Basilisk. Harry looked around, as Fawkes landed on his shoulder, the Sorting Hat in his beak.

"I killed the Basilisk, and destroyed the shade that has been controlling you all year, miss." He said. "You really should be careful who and what you trust. You never know what could happen." Ginny blushed, sheepishly.

"Can we get out of here, please?" She asked changing the subject. Harry nodded, and flipped out a web, pulling the Sword of Gryffindor to him once more. He lead the way out of the Chamber of Secrets, and down the tunnel. When they reached the cave in, where Harry had been separated from Severus, and the fool, Lockhart, he saw that his Guardian had cleared the debris away and shored up the tunnel.

"Oh look. That boy is dressed in strange outfit." Lockhart said. "I wonder who he is." Snape looked up and saw Harry in the skintight dragon hide suit, he had ordered for the boy. 'The mask is new.' He thought.

"I am Crimson Spider, sir. Protector of the Innocent." He said, pointedly staring at Severus through the silver protective eye coverings. His hand, hidden from Ginny was rapidly signaling to Severus, explaining what had happened.

"Thank you Crimson Spider," The man said, nodding imperceptibly to let Harry know that he understood. "For rescuing Miss Weasley. Could you possibly help us out of this place? There is a chute we came down, that we can't climb."

"Certainly, Citizen. Lead the way and I will get us out." Snape turned, and snatching Lockhart by the collar, led the way to the slide. Shooting out 3 strands of webs, he fashioned harnesses around the others, and tying them to his waist, began to climb up the side of the wall, the little hairs that had caused the tingling in his fingers and toes, allowing him to stick firmly to the wall. It was slow going, but finally they were all standing in the 2nd floor girls lavatory.

"Thank you, Crimson Spider." Severus said, signaling for Harry to go to meat the Potions Master in their quarters in the dungeon. "I can take it from here. I'm sure you have other places to be."

"Yes. I do." Harry said, turning to Ginny. "Be more careful from now on, miss. I won't always be there to save you." He told her. Ginny nodded her face bright red, as Harry leapt up the wall and crawled out the window.

a/n2: well there you have it. the Prologue of Harry Potter: Web of Infinity. the next chapter will be a major time skip, though i will give the necessary background info where needed. hope you enjoyed this. please leave me a review and let me know what you thought.


	2. The Tangled Webs We Weave

a/n: alrighty. chapter 1 coming at you. as i said last chapter this is a major time skip. i may write a side story about Harry's life at Hogwarts as Crimson Spider. i may let someone else write it. depends on how i feel and how life treats me. anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 1. These Tangled Webs We Weave.

Natasha Romanov, a.k.a. The Black Widow, smiled as she watched the crimson and black clad form of 'London's Favorite Son' swing through the London skyline. Coulson had asked her to bring the Crimson Spider in to help deal with the current crisis. She blushed, (thankful that no one was around to see it) as she thought of the first time she had met the Crimson Webslinger.

SHIELD had been called in by the surviving members of the British Ministry of Magic, who weren't in Voldemort's camp, to help deal with the threat of the Dark Lord. Natasha had been one of the army's worth of Agents sent to Hogwarts to help the Forces of Light. She had fought side by side with Harry, who had later told her he was the Famed Crimson Spider of London, and had watched as he dodged Voldemort's Killing Curse, and punch the bastard with his Venom Spikes. A quick blasting hex, and the Dark Lord was dead.

That had been 14 years ago, and while Harry had managed to keep the Wizarding World from learning that he was Crimson Spider, he had gained even more fame in the muggle world. The two had even worked together on a couple of SHIELD missions that required his particular set of skill set.

"Penny for your thoughts, beautiful?" A voice brought her out of her musings. Her instinctive punch was blocked, while her follow up roundhouse kick was caught. Her opponent dropped to the ground, dragging her down with him. The pair rolled till she ended up straddling the man. She smiled down at the silver eye protection, that covered the man's eye.

"As fun as this would be, Fury wants you to come in." She said, putting the mask back in place. Harry groaned in frustration.

"What does the cyclops want this time?" He asked. "Another bad guy with a nuke, threatening to blow up the free world again?"

Natasha laughed, remembering the time the 2 of them had beat the snot out of a South American Warlord who had done just that. "No. It's much worse. The Tesseract was stolen. Clint's been compromised." Harry cursed, as Natasha climbed off of him.

"Who else was called in?" He asked. "I'm assuming this is a level 7 threat? Meaning that Fury is activating the Avengers Initiative?" Nat raised an eyebrow, and nodded. Harry flipped up to his feet.

"Fury wants Cypher as well." Nat said. Harry sighed.

"Mione has been pretty busy lately. Not really sure where she is at the moment." He said. He and Hermione had tried to have a romantic relationship, but it hadn't worked out. The break up had been mutual, and their friendship had grown stronger, but the love they felt for one another turned out to be that of close siblings. After the 2nd Blood War, Hermione had thrown herself into helping Harry's superhero escapades, by researching the villains he came up against.

The two of them made a great team, as Crimson Spider and Cypher. But Hermione wanted to do more than sit behind a computer screen, and talk in Harry's ear. So she had gone off on a trip to learn how to fight.

"Don't worry. Coulson's tracking her down." Nat said. "SHIELD Intelligence has her somewhere in Asia. Now if your ready, lets go." Harry smiled evilly and grabbed the red head around her waist. Ignoring her commands to let her go, he flipped out a web line and swung away, the hardened spy screaming the entire way, her arms locked around his neck.

Hermione Granger, aka, Cypher, glared at her opponent, her breath coming in ragged gasps. The old Shaolin monk that had been her teacher for the past 6 months had barely broken a sweat. "You have improved greatly, my apprentice. No one has ever progressed as fast as you have in so short a time." He said. "I fear that I can teach you no more."

Hermione gasped, as Wu Chen bowed to her. "But Sifu, I want to learn all I can!" She said. "Why won't you teach me more?" Wu Chen smiled softly.

"My dear, Xiǎo lǎohǔ. It is not a matter of won't." He said. "There is simply nothing more for me to teach you. I have literally taught you everything I know. As have the other monks. All the knowledge we have, you have learned. Now the time has come for you to use what you have learned, to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Hermione gasped again. How was that possible? Most Shaolin Monks spent their entire lives learning kung fu. How could she have done in 6 months, what took others a lifetime to learn?

"Master Wu! There is someone her to see Xiǎo lǎohǔ. He says it is urgent." A young monk said rushing in to the sparring room, and bowing respectfully. Wu Chen nodded, and turned to a shelf on the platform where the masters usually sat watching their acolytes. He pulled down an ancient looking wooden box, and opened it. Handing the open box to the young monk, he reached in and pulled out a jade medallion, inlaid with gold.

"Usually there is a long Ceremony to go with this, but time is of the essence." He said turning to Hermione. "Xiǎo lǎohǔ, I confer upon you the Rank of Master. No longer are you the person known as Cypher. From this day forward, the world will know you as Bái lǎohǔ, the White Tiger." Hermione bowed to her beloved master, as she bowed and let the man place the Jade and gold tiger medallion around her neck. She stood straight and hugged Wu Chen, who returned the hug. She turned and followed the young monk out of the room.

He led her to the tourist section of the Monastery. There she saw an older man, in a dark grey suit, sunglasses covering his smiling brown eyes. "Phil!" She called, heading over to the man. SHIELD Special Agent Phil Coulson smiled, and removed his sunglasses.

"Miss Granger. It's good to see you." He said, handing a SHIELD holopad to her. "Unfortunately this is not a social call. We need you to come in."

Hermione took the pad and turned it on. An image of the Tesseract and a man in an ancient style of green and gold armor, appeared, in smaller tabs were videos of herself, Harry, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton, a large green troll, Captain America, and Tony Stark in his Ironman armor. She looked up at Coulson.

"I thought the Avengers Initiative was scraped?" She said. "And who is the man in the armor?"

"It's been unscraped. And the man calls himself Loki." Coulson said. "He stole the Tesseract and somehow took control of several of our assets. Barton and Selvig have been compromised." Hermione scowled and nodded. A wave of her hand, and her Go-bag flew into her hand.

"Well what are we waiting for?" She asked.

Harry smiled, as he and Dr. Bruce Banner followed Natasha to the Quinjet that had just landed. There they were met by two men and a bushy haired woman. "Pretty impressive isn't it Captain?" Natasha asked the tall, blonde haired American.

"It certainly is." He replied. Natasha turned to the shorter man, and informed him that Director Fury wanted him on the bridge asap. Harry smiled and moved to hug Hermione.

"Hey there, Mione. How was your trip?" He asked. She smiled at him, returning the hug.

"Productive." She said. "Oh Harry. I learned so much. London's Underworld better look out, because there's a new super heroine patrolling her streets." Harry smiled, and moved to shake the Blonde's hand.

"You must be Captain Rodgers. Harry Potter." He said, as the man returned his hand shake.

"Good to meet you." Steve said. "I read your file. You've done great work in London. I'm impressed." Harry fought down a blush.

"So has Coulson asked you to sign his trading cards yet?" Natasha asked Steve. The super soldier blinked. "He's really proud of them. Their vintage." Harry snorted in amusement, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Don't make fun of Phil, spider-boy." She scolded him, a knowing smile on his lips. Harry glared at her and shook his head. "Or I'll have to tell Captain Rodgers about your vintage Captain America Comicbook set. Oops. Too late." Steve chuckled, as Harry continued to glare at his friend.

"We might want to get inside." Natasha said, as an announcement came over the P.A. System, prepare for launch. "It's gonna get kinda hard to breathe in a moment."

"Is this a sub?" Steve asked.

Bruce galked at her. "They want me inside a pressurized submerged vessel? Not sure that's a good idea." The Doctor said. The four civilians moved to the edge of the large ship the were on and looked down into the water.

At the fore and aft of the ship, the water churned, as a pair of large propellers rose out of the water, and secured themselves to the ship. The massive vessel slowly began to rise into the air. "Oh no." Bruce said. "This is much worse." The group turned and made there way to the bridge.

The Bridge of the SHIELD Helicarrier, was a hive of activity. Agents moved from console to console, passing information on to one another, while others performed various tasks to keep the Helicarrier in flight. Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, and Super Spy Extraordinaire, stood on a platform in the center of the Bridge, surrounded by consoles. Standing at similar consoles on lower platforms were 2 people Harry was very familiar with.

To Fury's right, stood Special Agent Severus Snape, head of SHIELDS Mage Division. On Fury's left stood Special Agent Maria Snape nee Hill. Severus and Maria had met during the Last Battle, and had kept in touch. Eventually they had fallen in love, something Harry had encouraged. He was happy his Mentor and guardian had found someone to help heal his broken heart.

The three spies looked up as Nat led the civilians in. Steve moved to shake Fury's hand, pulling a $10 bill out of his pocket and handing it to the man. "Thank you for coming. You've all been briefed on the situation." Fury said, moving to the large conference table behind his station.

"How are you going about looking for Loki?" Hermione asked, shifting into her Cypher persona. Harry smiled, as her hands twitched. She clearly wanted to get in one of the consoles.

"We are using facial recognition to track him, Barton, and Dr. Selvig down." Fury said. "We'll find them. Miss Granger, you and Dr. Banner will be working together. We have a lab set up for you."

"Director! We have a hit!" Agent Sitwell called from his station. "60% match, scratch that. 75%."

"Where is he?" Fury asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Koenigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." Fury turned and looked at Harry and Steve.

"Captain, Crimson Spider, your up." He said. Harry and steve nodded, and left the Bridge, Natasha on their heels.

Stuttgart, Germany.

Loki stalked through the large Hall, like a predatory jungle cat. He smiled as he approached the guards standing at the bottom of the stairs. As they turned, he swung his cane, knocking them out.

The crowd screamed and backed away, as the Asgardian grabbed the bald speaker. He dragged the man over to one of the artifacts, and slammed the man down onto its flat surface. Smiling as he looked around, Loki pulled out a strange device. Women screamed, has he stabbed the man's eye. The panicked crowd ran for the doors.

Loki left the wounded and dying man where he lie, and followed the crowd out. His finely tailored suit shone with a golden light, as it transformed into his normal Asgardian garb, his cane transforming into a sharp, spear like staff. A police car turned the corner and sped toward him. A blast from his staff sent the car flipping onto its roof.

The large crowd of screaming people tried to run, but duplicates of Loki appeared surrounding them. "Kneel." Loki said. The panicked crowd ignored him. "I said...KNEEL!"(1) He roared. The crowd fell silent and began to drop to their knees.

"Is this not better?" Loki asked, calmly walking through the crowd. "Is this not your Natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation."(2)

"Holy crap? Are you serious right now?" A voice said from above. Loki looked up, and saw a crimson and black clad form, crouched on a street lamp.

a/n2: welp there ya go. anything with a number by it is taken from the movie, the rights to which i dont own. otherwise I'd be living in a mansion on a hill somewhere. please leave a review. and to any guests, let me know who you are so i can reply. btw any flames will be promptly ignored.


	3. A Fly in a Spider's Web

a/n: so i kinda feel this chapter was a little rushed. but i also don't think I could have done better with it if i had a year to work on it. please review. hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2. A Fly in the Spider's Web

"Holy crap? Are you serious right now?" A voice said from above. Loki looked up, and saw a crimson and black clad form, crouched on a street lamp. "Way to be stereotypical, Prancer. A monologue. A freaking monologue. What's next you tell you victims that they want to be ruled and controlled? That they don't want freedom?"

Loki scowled at the masked figure of Crimson Spider. This fool had ruined his moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but Crimson Spider cut him off. "Holy shit! You were, weren't you? So cliché!" Loki growled, having had enough of the fools mouth. He sent a blast from his staff at Crimson Spider. The man leapt from the street lamp, flipping out a line of web, and swinging at Loki.

The Asgardian was to slow to dodge, as Crimson Spider slammed both feet into his chest. Loki went flying over the crowd, landing hard on his back, while Crimson Spider landed in a crouch. Loki scrambled to his feet, staff in hand, and sent a second blast at the costumed hero. A red, white, and blue form, with a round shield dropped to the ground, blocking the blast with said shield.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."(1) Captain America said.

"I wouldn't bother, Cap." Crimson Spider quipped. "Prancer over there doesn't seem the type for witty banter." Captain America smiled at his new partner.

"On the contrary, you insignificant bug." Loki sneered, hefting his staff. "I quite enjoy banter. Unfortunately, it is such a pity you are as witless as you appear."

"Ooh. Snarky." Crimson Spider said. "So the legends are true. You do have a quick tongue. But here's the question, are your instincts just as quick?" He flicked out a shot of web, causing Loki to dodge. Right into the shield thrown by Captain America. The god once again, found himself flying through the air, landing unceremoniously on his face.

He got to his feet, to find both heroes nearly on top of him, coming in from both sides. The two fought well together. It was almost as though they had been working together all their life. Loki soon found himself overwhelmed, by the sheer ferocity the two men fought with.

He slammed the butt of his staff into the ground, blasting the two back, and giving himself some breathing room. Panting, he scowled, and raised his staff to shoot at the pair. Before he could do so, however, he was hit by a red and gold blur, sending him sailing for a third time that night. He felt the staff jerk out of his grip just before he landed.

Crimson Spider watched Loki sit up, just as the red and gold armored form of Ironman landed. The face plate slid up, to reveal Tony Stark. "Make a move, Reindeer Games." The Billionaire, Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist said. Loki put his hands up in surrender. "Good move."(2)

"Does anyone else feel like that was too easy?" Harry said, standing near the cockpit of the Quinjet. His unmasked eyes were fixed firmly on Loki. Stark looked over at him, and nodded.

"It is kinda strange." He said. "Why would Rock of Ages give up so easily." Steve snorted.

"I don't remember it being that easy." The Super Soldier said. "I mean, that man packs a wallop."

"Really? A wallop?" Harry snickered. Steve and Stark ignored him.

"Still, you are pretty spry," Stark said, turning to Steve. "You know, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?(3)" Steve stared at him.

"You've missed a few things, Steve." Harry said, smiling. "Think calisthenics, lots of stretching and stuff." He suddenly became nervous, his smile slipping from his face, as thunder rolled outside the Quinjet.

"Where did this come from?" Natasha asked, as rain splashed against the front window. Loki shuddered, and looked towards the nearest window. The three men in the back noticed his weary look.

"Aw. Is Prancer scared of a little lightning?" Harry snarked, causing Stark to smirk.

"No. But I'm not particularly fond of what comes after." Loki snarked back. The Quinjet suddenly rocked, as something hit it. Stark grabbed his helmet, and secured it into place, while Harry pulled his mask on. The group turned to the back of the aircraft, as the ramp was forced open.

Harry stared at the large, armor clad, blond man that entered the Quinjet. The very fact that the man was flying on his own was amazing. Stark moved towards the man, as he grabbed Loki by the shirt collar, and took off out of the Quinjet. "And now there's this Guy."

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony growled as he turned and got ready to jump off the jet to chase after the big man.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Harry yelled to the man.

"I have a plan. Attack." Came the reply, as Stark activated his thrusters and took off after the Asgardian duo. Harry and Steve sighed.

"I'm on it." Harry said, following the brash billionaire. Steve shook his head, donned his own helmet, and grabbed a parachute. Natasha looked back at him, and shook her head.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." She said.

"I don't see how I can." Steve replied.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." (4)Captain America said as he jumped out of the jet.

Harry followed after the lights of Stark's thrusters. He had almost caught up, having used his magic to increase his speed, when Stark turned on the afterburners. Harry watched as the armor clad man slammed into one of the figures below. A quick flip and he landed on his feet next to Loki.

"And here I thought I had rid myself of the pest." Loki quipped. Without looking Harry flipped out a wad of web that covered Loki's mouth. Off in the near distance, he saw Stark apparently goading the larger man, who the wizard thought might be Thor, the God of Thunder. A few more quick web shoots had Loki trapped against the rock wall nearby.

The sound of electricity crackling, filled the forest, indicating a fight had broken out between Stark and Thor. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Guess their done with the 'my horse is bigger' portion of tonight's entertainment." He said to Loki. The god grumbled through his gag. Moments later Captain America floated past on his parachute. "Cap! Wait up!" Harry yelled flipping out a web line and swinging off, after the Star-spangled Hero.

Cap landed on a downed tree and hurled his shield. It ricocheted off both combatants, drawing their attention. "Hey! That's enough!" He said sternly, as he leapt down to the ground, catching his shield as it flew back toward him. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thor said.

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down."

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" Stark said, sarcastically. Thor smacked the billionaire with said hammer.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" The God of Thunder asked. He leapt into the air, Mjolnïr raised over his head, lightning collecting on its head.(5)

"Yeah, no." Said Harry, from behind the god, a line of web flying out and catching Thor's cape. Harry yanked back, causing Thor to drop to the ground. Mjolnïr flew from his hand and hit Captain America's shield, sending a shockwave to spread from the point of impact, knocking down trees and heroes. Harry coughed from where he landed. "Now if we're all done acting like children, can we focus on the real threat?"

The other three men nodded, sheepishly, as Natasha brought the Quinjet in for a landing. Harry swung up to where he had left Loki webbed to the rock face. A quick tug, and the God of Mischief was pulled from the wall. Harry wrapped the strands of web around Loki's torso, effectively binding the man. Loki was then frog marched down to the Quinjet, and secured in a seat. Once everyone was on board, Natasha took off, and continued the journey back to the Helicarrier.

Hermione examined the work space she had been given. The technology at her fingers made her salivate. The hansom physicist who shared the lab with her, certainly didn't hurt either. Over the past couple of hours since Harry and Steve Rogers left, the 2 had gotten to know one another. Bruce reminded her of Remus Lupin, insofar as the 2 had the same temperament.

Bruce, like Remus, dealt with a second side of him. One he had a hard time accepting. Hermione had been telling him of her former professor, and how he had finally come to terms with the monster within. "It helps to have someone there to help you through it." She had told him. "Remus has his wife and son." Bruce had tried to tell her that he didn't want to endanger anyone by exposing them to the Other Guy. It had been why he and Betty Ross had went their separate ways. Hermione had refused to accept that, and was slowly wearing the man down.

The 2 were now working on setting up their sensors. They looked up as a procession of SHIELD Agents walked past leading a web bound Loki past the window. Hermione frowned as Loki smirked at Bruce, predatorily. She didn't like that smirk, it seemed as though he knew what Bruce was.

Bruce offered Hermione his hand and led her to the bridge. Harry, Natasha, Steve, and Thor were gathered around the conference table, watching as Loki was secured in a large glass prison, secured over a large trapdoor. Fury was attempting to intimidate the God.

"Well, that was interesting." Harry said, as the screen went black. "But, what does Loki gain from attacking Earth?"

"What's his play here?" Steve asked, turning to Thor. The Thunderer grimaced.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor explained, drawing shocked looks.

"Wait, what?" Harry said. "An alien army? He has an alien army? From space?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's redundancy.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said, looking over at Hermione. She nodded thoughtfully, as Thor perked up.

"Selvig?" He asked.

"A well known Astrophysicist." Hermione said. "I've read several of his papers. He and Jane Foster believed that the Mythical Rainbow Bridge was an Einstein-Rosenberg Bridge."

"He's a friend." Thor said. "As is Lady Jane Foster."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Said Natasha.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him so easily." Harry scowled. Steve nodded in agreement.

"He's not leading an army from here." The Captain said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce said. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him"

"Have a care how you speak about Loki." Thor growled. "He may be beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"Seriously guy," Harry said. "He killed 88 people."

"In 2 days." Natasha piped up. Thor grimaced, sheepishly.

"Um...he's adopted?" Harry snickered at Thor's discomfort, before flinching, as both Natasha and Hermione reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"Oy!" He said indignantly, but was ignored.

" I want to know about the Iridium," Hermione said. "What did they need the Iridium for? Seems strange to me."

"It's a stabilizing agent. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." Stark said, as he and Coulson walked in. The billionaire patted Thor's arm as he walked past to Fury's station. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants." Hermione and Bruce stared at him, then glanced at each other.

"I guess that makes sense." Hermione said, quietly.

"Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Stark said from Fury's station. Covering his eye, he looked around. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns." Severus sneered. Harry smiled at his guardian. The man still had no patience for arrogant people.

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily." Stark explained, discreetly placing a small device under one of Fury's monitors. "Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."(6)

"So to sum it up." Harry said, cutting Hermione off as she began to say something. She glared at him. "Loki needs the Iridium, and an energy source to bring his army to earth. He has the Cube and the Iridium. We have him. He turned Barton and Selvig into his personal flying monkeys to help him."

"I understand that reference." Steve said, excitedly. Stark and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Fury gathered us up, to what?" Harry continued.

"To find the Cube and stop Loki." Fury said. "I was Hoping Stark could join Doctors Banner and Granger."

"We can start by analyzing that staff of his." Hermione said.

"Shall we play, then Doctors?" Stark said.

"Let's play." The 2 said, heading to their lab.

A_

Harry, Natasha and Thor entered the lab, just in time to hear Steve tell Hermione, Bruce and Stark what Phase 2 was. Fury attempted to explain but was stopped by Stark turning a monitor towards him.

"What were you lying?" The billionaire said. On the monitor were plans for different types of energy weapons. Fury scowled.

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said, glaring right back. Harry glanced around the room, taking in the looks on everyone's faces. A quick nudge to Natasha, had the super spy glancing at the pissed off look on Bruce's face, and the green tint to the man's eyes.

"Perhaps Dr. Banner should remove himself from the situation?" Natasha said. Bruce growled.

"I was pretty well removed in Calcutta." He said. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the man. "Now that I'm here I'm not leaving till it's done."

"Perhaps the Director can tell us why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to make WMDs?" Hermione said, glaring at Fury.

"Because of him." The man said, jerking a thumb towards Harry and Thor. The two stared at each other. "Thor." Fury explained.

"Me?" Thor asked, incredulously. Fury nodded, and began to explain about how the God had come to Earth, and the chaos that followed. Earth needed to be prepared for a potential Intergalactic invasion. Soon everyone was arguing. It came to a head when Fury began to order Natasha to take Bruce to his Quarters.

"You already rented out my room!" Bruce said.

"The cell was just in case…"Fury began, but was cut off by Bruce again.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" Bruce said, his shoulders sagging. Hermione gasped, and moved to put her arms around him. He smiled sadly down at her. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone at risk! So do you wanna know my secret, Agent Romanov? How I stay so calm?"

"Bruce!" Hermione gasped, as Fury and Natasha placed their hands near their sidearms. "Please put the staff down. We can talk about it. Just you and me. I promise." Bruce looked down and saw that he did indeed have the staff in his hand. At that moment the computer beeped.

"Sorry folks, guess my secret is gonna have to wait" Bruce said, dropping the staff on a table, and moving to the computer. Another argument started over where the cube was going to end up once it was in their custody.

Harry shook his head in dismay. Suddenly his 'Spider Sense began to tingle. Something was coming. "Hey!" He called getting everyone's attention. "We have a problem."

"Oh my god!" Bruce and Hermione gasped from the computer. Moments later an explosion rocked the Helicarrier.

a/n2: so yeah a few large chunks taken almost directly from the movie, with a few modifications. their numbered so as to avoid people thinking i just plagiarized them. like i said rushed. please review, and try to be kind. just remember, i may be extremely high Functioning, but I'm still Autistic. my mind doesn't work quite like a normal person's.


	4. Chapter 3 Where the girls are

A/n: so i would like to thank everyone who has pointed out mistakes i made in the last few chapters. And to the a*holes who feel they need to make asinine comments about my story, if you don't like this story don't read it. simple as that.

i don't understand why someone feels the need to flame people who are trying to have fun. that ruins the whole experience. it's called Fan Fiction for a reason. it's fans of a story or movie or show or what have you, putting their own spin on things.

I write because it helps me cope with my disability. for those who don't know i am Extremely high Functioning Autistic. that means that my mind is wired differently. writing is an escape for me. it helps me stay calm when i go into panic mode.

i'll get down off my soapbox now, and let you all enjoy. As always i own nothing, except the plot and any OCs

Chapter 3. Where the girls are there are no spider's webs.

Hermione felt herself go over the rail, as the explosion rocked the Helicarrier. She sensed 2 bodies falling with her. Bruce and someone else, most likely Natasha, who had rushed over to see what Bruce and Hermione had seen on the screen. She grasped the Jade Tiger Medallion, wishing there was something she could do to protect her new friends.

The medallion flashed with a white light in her hand. The light covered her body, and she felt a strange sensation. She flipped twice, pushed off a wall with her feet, and landed in a crouched defensive stance. Bruce and Natasha landed less gracefully next to her, a pipe landing on Natasha's leg.

Fury's voice sounded in her ear, demanding a damage report. Natasha shook her head to clear the cobwebs, and assessed the situation, while Hermione moved to help remove the pipe. The witch noticed a look of shock on the Spy's face. "What?" Hermione asked.

"Nice suit." The Black Widow said, looking the younger woman up and down. Hermione looked down and saw that she now wore a white bodysuit, gold and black tiger stripes ran down her sides. A quick charm produced a full length mirror, revealing to the witch that she also wore a faceless mask that looked like a tiger, white eye guards covering her eyes. While Hermione was examining her new costume, Natasha reported in to Fury that they were ok.

A groan from where Bruce had landed, had the 2 women reassessing that statement. "We are ok right?" Natasha asked, as Bruce shuddered. The man looked up at them. It was clear he was struggling to keep the Other Guy from making an appearance.

"Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me."(1) Hermione said, struggling to remain calm herself. "Remember what we talked about."

"We're gonna be okay. Right, Dr. Banner?" Natasha asked, starting to panic slightly. "I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never…"

"Your life?" Bruce growled, his voice deepening. He scrambled a few feet away from the women. When he looked up at them, his eyes were a glowing gamma green. Hermione realized that he had lost the fight against the Other Guy. The change from man into monster reminded her nothing of Harry's honorary uncle's change.

Bruce grew larger, his shirt tearing at the seams. Soon, the large, green form of the Hulk stood where once had been an unassuming Physicist. He staggered, slammed his fist into a boiler, and disappeared in the resulting steam.

"Nat. Get topside." Hermione said. "I see what i can do about Bruce." Hermione said. Natasha nodded and began to make her way to a set of stairs, when a roar sounded through the engine room. The Hulk burst through the steam, making a beeline for the women, his eyes filled with unbridled rage.

"Run!" Natasha hissed, and did just that.

A_

Harry watched in horror as Hermione, Natasha, and Bruce tumbled over the railing. He prepared to jump after them, when Fury stopped them. "Potter. We may be under attack." The Director said. "This has Loki written all over it. You need to help stop any intruders."

Harry growled, looking over the rail, but turned and followed Stark and Steve out of the room. A flick of a finger, and his Crimson Spider suit formed on his body. At a hall crossing, he turned left, while the other two went right. Halfway down the hall, Harry encountered a couple of SHIELD Agent, in full gear.

His senses tingled, and he fell to the floor just in time to avoid the gun fire headed his way. He rolled to his feet, and began firing off webs, jamming up the weapons if the imposters. A quick leap, and a bounce of the ceiling, and he was in the middle of the group.

The fight was brief, and less than 30 seconds later, the 5 men were unconscious and bound. "Fury. The enemy is disguised as SHIELD Personnel. Be prepared." He said into his comm.

A_

Hermione dove, rolling to avoid the large green hand reaching for her. She and Natasha had split up, with the Hulk following her. The Giant, Green Rage Monster had almost had her a couple of times, only her quick thinking and instinct keeping her safe.

Desperation filled her as she found herself nearing a dead end. The Hulk reached for her again. Hermione closed her eyes, ready to feel the crushing grip. When it didn't come she opened her eyes, to see Thor slamming into the Hulk. The pair crashed through a wall, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

A_

Natasha rushed along a catwalk, making her way back to the bridge to assist Fury. Hermione had distracted the Hulk, allowing the Spy some breathing room. A change in the air pressure alerted Natasha that she was not alone.

She spun, her foot connecting with the bow of Clint Barton. The two began to grapple, the brief exchange ending when Natasha slammed Barton's head into the railing of the catwalk, dazing the archer. "I've got Barton." She said into her comm. Barton struggled to regain his feet. Natasha punched him square in the face, knocking him out.

A_

Harry flipped over another impostor, kicking the man in the head on his way past. A punch knocked out a second man, while 2 more were webbed to a wall. Turning a corner, he nearly ran into Captain America.

"Whoa! Easy Cap." He said, as the Super Soldier raised his iconic shield. "It's me. Where's Stark?"

"He's going to try and restart the damaged engine." Cap said, leading the way to said engine. They came upon another group of imposter agents, and quickly dispatched them.

A_

Thor grunted, as he wrestled with the large, green giant. It had been a while since he had had to fight so hard. It filled the God of Thunder with a rush of adrenaline and joy. A punch to the Hulk's chin sent the monster flying, allowing Thor to summon Mjolnïr.

He threw the hammer at the charging Hulk, who caught it, and flew backwards when the weapon deemed him unworthy. The beast almost managed to lift the enchanted weapon, only for Thor to summon it once again, and slam the hammer into the Hulk, sending the giant through the ceiling.

A_

Hermione had made her way back to the Laboratory Level, fighting imposters along the way. A crash, and a roar let her know that Hulk was also on the same level. She entered the Lab she, Bruce and Stark had been assigned and saw Thor and Hulk grappling.

Hermione gasped as one of the escort fighters appeared outside the window. She dove to the side as the pilot began firing. Hulk roared and leapt out the shattered window.

"Lady Granger. Are you alright?" Thor asked, as he stood and hefted Mjolnïr. Hermione nodded, not even questioning how Thor knew it was her. "Good. The Scepter is gone. We must get to Loki, before he escapes." The 2 rushed out of the lab, and down to the detention level.

A_

Harry flipped out a web, snagging Captain America as the man slipped from his perch. He tugged the web, sending the Super Soldier at a trio of imposters. A brief exchange later and 2 of the enemy combatants were falling to their deaths, while the 3 lay unconscious.

A_

Thor rushed into the containment room, where Loki had been kept. Hermione watched as Thor passed through Loki's image, and found himself trapped in the cell.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that, Brother?" Loki said, from the control console. "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" He said. He opened the panel that housed the cell release button.

"Move away please." Coulson said, a large gun in his hand. Loki moved away from the console. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the DESTROYER. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" The Agent asked, cocking the weapon.

"NOOO!" Hermione cried, as the blade of Loki's Scepter burst through Coulson's chest. The real Loki sneered over at her, as he pulled his weapon from Coulson's body. The man slumped to the floor. Hermione screamed in rage and launched herself at Loki. A blast from the Scepter sent her flying into a wall.

With another sneer at Hermione, Loki moved over to the console, and pushed the button, sending the cell dropping into space. A beam of golden light slammed into Loki. "So that's what that does." Coulson breathed.

A_

Harry crouched behind the jagged, broken wall, he and Captain America were using as cover. Cap leaned out and fired at the enemy gunman. "We need to hit that lever." He said to Harry. The Web Slinger nodded, leaned out and flipped out a web line. It struck true, despite the high winds, and he tugged. The lever resisted for a moment, before it turned.

In the engine, Tony Stark was being bounced around like dice in a cup. The blades of the engine slowed briefly, and he fell through the gap.

A_

Natasha sat on the catwalk, next to an unconscious Clint Barton. Tears burned in her eyes, as Fury's voice sounded through her comm. "Agent Coulson is down. As is Granger. "

"Paramedics are on their way." Said a random Agent. Natasha held her breath, waiting.

A_

"They're here." Fury said. "They called it. Coulson's gone. Granger is unconscious, and being transported to medical." Harry, Steve, and Tony stared at each other. No one said anything, as they turned as one and made their way to the medical bay.

"Not yet he's not." Harry growled. "Fury, bring Coulson to medical. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

a/n2: Sorry for getting all preachy in my first a/n. hope you enjoyed this chapter. and for those of you who read marvel comics and watch the t.v. shows, yes Hermione is that White Tiger. well slightly modified. please leave a review.


	5. Down Came the Rain

a/n: Alright. So for anyone who cares, I have updated the last chapter, and added a line or too. i got a lot of reviews about how the last chapter was Basically a scene for scene copy of the movie. i have my reasons for that. while this is an au story, something have to remain somewhat similar for the ultimate changes to happen in the end. think butterfly effect. little changes create big changes later.

and to the asshat guests who dont have the balls to actually leave their names with ththeir review, you've just belittled a mentally handicapped person. feel good about yourselves? that being said, I'm going to continue this story for those of you who are enjoying it, and because i am having fun writing it.

to those of you who have given me constructive criticism and encouragement, thank you. and i apologize if my rants seem a little preachy.

that being said, as always i own nothing, it all belongs to someone else, well except the ocs and any plotline deviance. enjoy.

Chapter 4. Down came the rain.

Harry stormed into the MedBay, Steve and Tony hot on his heels. Fury looked up from where he was standing besides Coulson's body. Harry smiled behind his mask, as he saw Hermione, wand out, already casting spells on the prone man.

He made his way over, pulling his wand out of his boot. Reaching into a hidden pouch on his belt, he pulled a small object out. A quick flick of his wand, and the object grew into a Doctor's Carryall. He placed it onto a summoned tray, and opened it. Another flick, and jars of strange glowing liquids floated out onto another tray.

"Um. Not to be a pest," Tony asked, as Natasha helped a dazed Clint Barton into the ward. "But what's going on?"

"We're going to save Phil." Harry said, as he grabbed a flask of silvery liquid. He handed it to Hermione, and grabbed a red vial, and poured it down Coulson's throat. Hermione popped the cork from the first vial and tipped a few drops into the nasty looking wound in Coulson's chest. The wound smoked and, as the group watched, the wound began to slowly knit itself back together. Both Harry and Hermione pointed their wands at the wound, a pink beam of light pulsed from each wand.

Tony's eyes were so wide, it almost appeared as though they were going to pop from his head. The mangled heart had begun to repair itself under the light from the sticks the 2 were pointing. What kind of tech did these two have? As far as he knew, there was no technology that could do what these two were doing.

Steve narrowed his eyes, he had seen something like this back during the war. Suddenly the name Potter struck a chord, as he remembered a trio of men he had met while on a mission in France. One of the men had been named William Longbottom, the 2nd Albus Dumbledore. The 3rd and final man had been named Charlus Potter. All three men had saved the Howling Commandos from an ambush that would have wiped them from the map. Steve would have to ask Harry about is origins when the man was done with his task.

Natasha helped Barton to a bed, barely glancing over at what was happening. She had seen magical healing before, during the Battle of Hogwarts, had even been the recipient of said healing. She knew that Coulson was in good hands.

Fury glared at the pair, as they worked. If they saved Coulson, it would deny him a test subject for the T.A.H.I.T.I. Project. He'd have to find another subject.

Harry felt sweat run down his face. The wound had seemed to resist the magic, as if it was caused by a dark curse. He and Hermione had put extra power into the spell, and overcame the resistance. Slowly but surely the heart stitched itself together. Finally, an hour later and the heart was repaired.

Hermione summoned another red potion and spelled it into Coulson's throat. She then poured 3 more drops of the silver liquid into the wound. Again, the wound began to smoke, and the two began their spellwork again. The work went faster this time, as the silver liquid and the spells did their jobs without resistance.

30 minutes later, and the last of the wound disappeared. Not even a scar showed it had been there. Hermione waved her wand one last time, and Coulson gasped. His eyes shot open and he screamed in pain, before falling unconscious. "Is he….?" Steve asked.

"He's fine." Hermione said, casting a diagnostic charm. "He's just unconscious. He will wake in a couple of hours, and will need to rest, but he will be fine."

"So does someone wanna tell me what's going on?" Tony asked, glaring around the room. He was clearly the only one present who was in the dark, and he hated it.

"Harry and Hermione just used magic to save Agent Coulson." Steve said. "Doing in….3 hours, what would have taken weeks for any modern medical technology to do."

"There's no such thing as magic." Tony said, looking skeptical. "Only science we don't understand." Harry smiled at him.

"Keep thinking that, Stark." Barton said from his bed. "Magic is real, and there are whole secret societies that use magic everyday."

"Mr. Potter?" Steve asked. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Charlus Potter, would you?" Harry nodded.

"He was my grandfather." Harry said. "You knew him, from WW2. I found a picture of the 2 of you and a couple others in his journal, in my family vault." Steve nodded.

"Now I'm really confused." Tony said, scowling. "If there are secret magic societies out there, how have they stayed hidden for so long? And couldn't you two have done something to prevent Reindeer Games from escaping?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"That. That right there is why we've stayed hidden for so long." He snarled. "We've used magic to hide from the mundane, because if we came out of hiding you all would expect us to solve all of the worlds problems with magic. And when we couldn't, you the mundane would hate us and condemn us. Ever heard of the Spanish Inquisition? How about the English Witch Burnings? Maybe the Salem Witch Trials?" Tony held up his hands in surrender.

"Magic isn't the end all be all, Mr. Stark." Hermione said. "Besides, it's human nature to fear what we don't understand. It's why the Witch Hunts were a thing. We have to keep our magic a secret, just to survive. The Magical Worlds version of the U.N. put in place a law, called the Statute of Secrecy. It effectively says that no one not already in the know, with a few exceptions, is to know about magic."

"But there's no way you can hide forever." Tony said. "Not with the technological advancements that are being made."

"We know." Hermione sighed. "The International Confederation of Wizards knows, and plans are being made for the day the Magical World finally makes itself known. But until then we are doing what we can."

"But what about Loki?" Barton asked from his bed.

"Yes we probably could have used magic to keep him secured." Harry said. "Half of SHIELD is cleared to know about magic, while the other half are witches and wizards. However, we weren't sure how much good it would have done, considering Loki isn't exactly human. Plus, magic and technology don't exactly get along. We could have brought the whole Helicarrier down." Tony looked thoughtful.

"That's all well and good." Fury growled, drawing attention to himself. "But we have other problems. Loki has escaped. With the Scepter. We're in a crippled Helicarrier, Hulk and Thor are in the wind. Coulson is down, and I've lost my one good eye."

"This is what Loki wanted." Harry said, staring at Coulson. "He wanted us broken. He hit us where we live. That was his plan all along." He began to pace.

"He played us." Tony said. "He needed to make sure no one could stand against him when he makes his big play."

"Yeah. We caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve said.

"I've dealt with Loki's type before." Harry growled, his mind going back to Voldemort's last play. "That was just the Preview.He's a full on diva. He wants the whole world's attention on him. He wants flowers, parades, accolades, his name in big bright lig…." Tony's eyes went wide as his face paled.

"Son of a bitch." The genius said. "He's using Stark Tower. My ARC Reactor. It has enough power to run Loki's machine. He's in New York."

"Let's suit up." Steve said, the group rushed out of the room. Fury smiled. He hadn't even needed to lie to get them to work together.

_A_

Thor groaned as he rose from the grass he had landed in. Shaking his head he looked around, and saw Mjolnïr sticking out of the ground. Once again, Loki had tricked him and someone else had paid the price. Coulson had been killed at his brother's hand, and he was not sure what fate had befallen the Lady Granger.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and grabbed the Hammer. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck the Hammer's head, as Thor thrust it high above his head. His armor formed itself upon his body. His red cape fluttered in the breeze.

_A_

Bruce gasped as he awoke. A quick shake cleared his head, as a voice drifted down into the crater he lay in. "You fell out of the sky." An old security guard said.

"Did I hurt anybody?" Bruce asked, looking up at the old man.

"There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons"

"Lucky thing."

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell.

"You saw that?" Bruce asked, blushing.

"The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude. Here…" The security tossed a pair of big pants to Bruce. The Physicist nodded his thanks.

"Son, are you an alien?" The guard asked, as Bruce dressed.

"What?"

"From outer space, an alien?"

"No."

"Well then, son, you've got a condition." The security guard said. Bruce chuckled.

"You have no idea, sir."

_A_

"How sure are we of this plan?" Harry asked, as he strode through the hanger, next to Steve. Behind them, Barton, Natasha, and Hermione hurried to keep up. "I mean our 2 big guns are A.W.O.L. Tony's armor is trashed. Barton is still a little loopy from the Alien Imperius Curse, Loki put him under."

"And I'm still kinda new to this whole Superhero fieldwork thing." Hermione said, tugging at the white and gold bodysuit she still wore. "I mean my Sifu didn't exactly give me an instruction manual for this thing." She indicated the Medallion that hung around her neck.

"No plan survives first contact with the enemy." Steve quoted. "We'll just have to do what we can. Stark is counting on us to get there as soon as possible, and we'll just have to trust that Thor and Dr. Banner will be there."

"I applaud your optimism, Captain." Harry said. "I really do. But something tells me, we're going to need a miracle.

a/n2: Yay! Coulson's not dead. and no T.A.H.I.T.I.! i also hope the explanation Harry and Hermione gave to Tony satisfied those who were wondering about the non use of magic on the Helicarrier. SERIOUSLY!?!?!? DO YOU PEOPLE WANT LOKI TO WIN BY DEFAULT? I MEAN THE HELICARRIER IS LITERALLY KEPT IN THE SKY BY THE MOST ADVANCED TECH ON THE PLANET!!!!! AND YOU WANT HARRY AND HERMIONE TO USE MAGIC? SOMETHING THAT IS NOTORIOUS FOR CAUSING MUNDANE TECH TO FAIL?!?!?!?!? ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!?

ok...ok... I'm ok. sry had to get that out of my system. but seriously i thought it would be a bad idea for Harry and Hermione to kill the lot of them by causing something on the Helicarrier to fail cuz they used magic. kinda makes for a short story, don't you think?

oh yeah and to the guest who made fun of my author's notes and the lack of editing? dude they are authors notes. nobody really reads these things anyway, who cares if they aren't edited properly. as long as the story has been edited it's all gravy.


	6. The Spider and the Fly Can’t Make a Deal

a/n: Hey there people. I'M BAAAAACK! YAY! Sorry for the long wait. life has gotten in the way of my writing.

this is a short chapter and I am truly sorry for that, but i felt i had to get something out. i hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5. The Spider and the Fly Can't Make a Deal.

Harry ignored Hermione's gasp of shock as he stared out of the view screen of the stolen Quinjet. Alien crafts zipped around the New York skyline, large whale-like creatures roared as they flew between and through buildings. Even more aliens were causing havoc on the street.

"Excuse me for a moment." Harry said. Hermione and Steve looked at him, as he moved to the back of the Quinjet, and open the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione screeched.

"Out!" Harry said, flipping out a line of web. And he was gone. His line had hit one of the personal crafts and jerked him out almost before he was ready. A quick recalculation and Harry was swinging towards another craft. A hard kick to the chest sent the pilot flying off the craft. A web to the face, and a quick snap kick sent the other two falling to the street below.

With no pilot, the craft Harry was on veered off, and slammed into another crash, just as Harry leapt away. The 2 craft exploded. Harry smiled as he clung to the side of a building. Two quick web shots gunked up the intake of a third craft, which also exploded.

His spider sense tingled, warning him of impending danger, just in time for him to leap away from the building, as blue laser blasts slammed into the place he had been moments before. He had the enemies attention.

"Um, I could use some help here." He said, swinging from web to web through the buildings.

"Kind of busy, Crimson Spider." Steve grunted. "Your on your own for the moment."

'Crap' Harry thought. A stray laser blast hit his web sending him towards the street below. "I could seriously use a hand here!" He yelled as he fell towards the pavement below.

"I got ya, Web-head." Came a metallic voice. With a roar of repulsor jets, Stark shot past overhead, his hand closing around the end of Harry's snapped web. 'Oh this is gonna hurt.' Harry thought, before he was jerked forward, just in time, as a laser blast passed through where he had just been.

Tony flew through the city, dragging Harry behind him by his web. Harry had drawn his wand from the holster hidden in his suit, and sent blasting hexes at any Chitauri they past. Tony was not idle either, as he used his secondary weapons to send Chitauri chariots spinning away, or exploding altogether.

An errant blast caused Tony to drop Harry, but Harry had recovered from his fall, and abrupt flight, and sent out a web to swing around a building. As he came to the apex of the swing, he noticed a cluster of Chitauri gathered around a familiar group.

His next swing got him close enough to slam into trio of aliens, his fists flying, his bone spikes sending large amounts of lethal venom into the aliens. "Bout time you showed up." Clint said, firing a trio of arrows at the remaining Chitauri. Harry flipped Clint off, as the sound of a small motor filled the air. Bruce pulled up, and allowed the scooter he had been riding to fall.

"So this all seems….terrible." Bruce said. Cap nodded, a weary smile crossing his face. There was a small crack of thunder, and Thor landed next to Harry.

"How's that for a miracle, Crimson Spider?" Captain America asked, turning his smile on Harry. Harry pulled his mask off and shook his head.

"We'll see Cap." Harry said. "We'll see." Captain America shook his head, and put his hand to his ear.

"Tony. Bruce just arrived." He said, activating his comm.

"Good." Tony said. "Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." The group turned to see the familiar red and gold form of Iron Man come flying around a building. Behind him, one of the Leviathan crashed through the building, a roar echoing from its maw.

"I fail to see how that's a party." Widow said, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Bruce, I think you should get angry now." Cap said. Bruce began walking towards the Leviathan.

"That's my secret Cap." Bruce said looking back. "I'm always angry." With that he turned back and began to change. Tony had swerved out of the way, having brought the Leviathan low enough for Hulk to deal with. Hulk roared, and slammed a meaty green fist into the creature's snout, causing the thing to buckle like a train hitting a wall. The moment change sent the back end of the Leviathan to come up and over. The metal plating crumbled and fell away, allowing Tony to take a shot that vaporized the creature.

All around the Avengers, Chitauri roared in challenge. The Hulk roared back, answering the challenge, as the other Avengers checked their weapons and prepared to fight.

a/n2: like i said short chapter, but you know life. it may be a while till i can get another chapter of any of my stories out, but rest assured, my loyal readers. i will.


	7. Chapter 7

To those reader who actually enjoy this story. I'm sorry to say I am abandoning this particular version. My decision was in no way impacted by the bloody trolls who felt the need to bash my writing so fiercely.

I simply felt I could no longer continue this story as it was. As I sat rereading what I had written, I felt the story was simply going in the wrong direction. Therefore, I have decided to rewrite it a different way.

If you think you can finish this particular story, so that it better fits with the MCU Canon, whilst still containing elements of Harry Potter Canon, by all means PM me and I'll send you what I have.

I apologise to those of you who enjoy Harry Potter: Web of Infinity. Please keep an eye out for the rewrite. I think you'll enjoy it just as much, if not more so.

RonanPrime.


End file.
